gravitywikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Système international d'unités
Le Système international d'unités (abrégé en SI), inspiré du système métrique Le système international d’unités, « brochure complète », 8 édition, 2006, consultée le 18 mai 2009, sur le site du Bureau international des poids et mesures, est le système d'unités le plus largement employé du monde. Il s'agit d'un système d'unités décimal (on passe d'une unité à ses multiples ou sous-multiples à l'aide de puissances de 10). C'est la Conférence générale des poids et mesures, rassemblant des délégués des États membres de la Convention du Mètre, qui décide de son évolution, tous les quatre ans, à Paris Conférence Générale des Poids et Mesures sur le site du Bureau international des poids et mesures. L'abréviation de « Système International » est SI, quelle que soit la langue utilisée 11 Conférence Générale des Poids et Mesures, Résolution 12, 1960. La norme internationale ISO 1000 (ICS 01 060) décrit les unités du Système international et les recommandations pour l'emploi de leurs multiples et de certaines autres unités Unités SI et recommandations pour l'emploi de leurs multiples et de certaines autres unités, Organisation internationale de normalisation, 1992 . Unités Présentation Le Système international compte sept unités de base : le mètre, le kilogramme, la seconde, l'ampère, le kelvin, la mole et la candela, censées quantifier des grandeurs physiques indépendantes Le Système international d'unités, Bureau international des poids et mesures, 8 édition, 2006, p.21 . Chaque unité possède en outre un symbole (dans l'ordre pour les unités de base : m, kg, s, A, K, mol et cd). De ces unités de base on déduit des unités dérivées, par exemple l'unité de vitesse du système international, le mètre par seconde. Certaines de ces unités possèdent un nom particulier. Il existe également des préfixes officiels permettant de désigner les unités multiples et sous-multiples d'une unité. Par exemple, le sous-multiple du mètre valant 0,01 m est appelé centimètre (symbole cm) puisque le préfixe correspondant à 10-2 est centi-''. Règles orthographiques et typographiques Le nom des unités est un nom commun même si l'unité dérive d'un nom propre ; la première lettre du nom d'une unité est donc toujours une minuscule. On écrit ainsi ampère, seconde et degré Celsius (ce n'est ici pas la première lettre qui est une majuscule). Par ailleurs, pour former les noms des unités multiples et sous-multiples, des préfixes sont simplement accolés. Enfin, en cas de produit d'unités, on utilise un tiret ou une espace dans le nom de l'unité dérivée. Ainsi, les bonnes orthographes de l'unité dont le symbole est kWh sont kilowatt-heure et kilowatt heure ''Le Système international d'unités, Bureau international des poids et mesures, 8 édition, 2006, p.42, « 5.2 - Nom des unités » . On ne peut pas accoler plusieurs préfixes à une unité (nanomètre mais pas millimicromètre). Les symboles des unités commencent par une minuscule si l'unité ne dérive pas d'un nom propre. En revanche, dans le cas contraire, le symbole d'une unité commence par une majuscule 9 Conférence Générale des Poids et Mesures, résolution 7, 1948. Ainsi on peut comparer les symboles du pascal (Pa) et de la seconde (s). Le symbole du litre constitue une exception notable à cette règle puisqu'il est au choix l ou L, pour éviter les confusions avec le chiffre 1 16 Conférence Générale des Poids et Mesures, résolution 6, 1979. Les symboles des unités sont toujours écrits en caractères romains quelle que soit la police du texte où ils figurent. Ils constituent des entités mathématiques et non des abréviations ; ainsi on écrit 30 cm et non pas 30 cm'.' ou 30 cm's'. Les abréviations des symboles et noms d'unités (telles sec pour la seconde (s) ou cc pour le centimètre cube (cm3)) sont prohibées. Il ne faut pas mélanger les symboles (entités mathématiques) et les noms des unités ; ainsi on écrira toujours « newton par kilogramme » et jamais « newton par kg ». Enfin les notations de la division et de la multiplication s'appliquent aux symboles des unités dérivées : ainsi on peut écrire le symbole du mètre par seconde m·s-1, m/s ou \mathrm{\frac{m}{s}} et celui du kilowatt-heure kW h ou kW·h. Pour éviter les notations ambiguës, on n'utilise jamais plus d'une barre oblique dans le symbole d'une unité : A/m/s pourrait être le symbole de l'ampère par mètre et par seconde (A·m-1·s-1 ou A/(m·s)) ou celui de l'ampère seconde par mètre (A·m-1·s ou A·s/m) Le Système international d'unités, Bureau international des poids et mesures, 8 édition, 2006, pp.41-42, « 5.2 - Nom des unités » . Les symboles des unités sont obligatoirement précédés d'un espace insécable (à la seule exception des symboles des unités sexagésimales d'angle : 40° 16' 25"). Ainsi, on écrit 30 cm et non pas 30cm ; de même, on écrira 30,2 °C et non pas 30,2°C (ni 30,2° C, le symbole °C du degré Celsius étant formé de deux éléments indissociables). Histoire et évolutions Avant la Révolution française : premières ébauches d'un système d'unités universel La première tentative notable d'établir des unités universelles (c'est-à-dire fondées sur des phénomènes physiques reproductibles) est sans conteste celle de John Wilkins, un scientifique anglais membre de la Royal Society, qui définit en 1668 une longueur puis un volume universels et enfin une masse universelle (celle de la quantité d'eau de pluie contenue dans un cube de côté valant la longueur universelle). La longueur universelle ainsi définie est prise comme valant 38 pouces de Prusse (approximativement 993,7 mm) soit environ celle d'un pendule simple dont la demi-période des petites oscillations est d'une seconde John Wilkins, An Essay Towards a Real Character and a Philosophical Language, Part II, Chap. VII, 'Of Measure', 1668 . En 1675, le savant italien Tito Livio Burattini renomme la mesure universelle de John Wilkins mètre et en prend pour définition exacte celle du pendule précédemment décrit (et non plus 38 pouces de Prusse), aboutissant ainsi à une longueur de 993,9 mm Tito Livio Burattini, Misura Universale, 1675. Cette valeur dépend cependant de l'accélération de la pesanteur et varie donc légèrement d'un lieu à l'autre. La Révolution française et la naissance du système métrique En 1790, l'Assemblée nationale constituante se prononce, sur proposition de Talleyrand, pour la création d'un système de mesure stable, uniforme et simple, et c'est l'unité de Burattini qui est choisie comme unité de base. Suite à la remarque (voir supra) sur ce que la longueur du pendule battant la seconde n'est pas la même selon l'endroit où on se trouve, c'est finalement la dix millionième partie d'un quart de méridien qui est choisie provisoirement en 1793. Avec le mètre sont définies les unités de volume et de masse : on crée ainsi le système métrique décimal, permettant de convertir plus aisément les unités puisque désormais, pour passer d'une unité à ses multiples (et sous-multiples), il suffit de déplacer la virgule. Cette même année, l'Assemblée nationale prévoit la création d'étalons pour le mètre et le grave (nom original du kilogramme) Unités de mesure - Le Système métrique - Origines, Quid. La définition ainsi choisie est définitivement adoptée le 18 Germinal an III (7 avril 1795) par décret de la Convention nationale française Histoire - Site du Bureau international des poids et mesures. Ce système métrique est alors désigné par le sigle MKpS, pour mètre, kilogramme-poids, seconde. Les étalons du mètre et du grave, en platine, prévus par les décrets de l'Assemblée nationale sont déposés aux Archives nationales de France le 4 Messidor an VII (22 juin 1799), ce qui est parfois considéré comme l'acte fondateur du système métrique Le Système international d'unités, Bureau international des poids et mesures, 8 édition, 2006, p.19, « 1.8 - Note historique » . Après la Restauration française, le système métrique est aboli en France (les noms des unités sont modifiés en 1800 puis le système métrique proprement dit est retiré en 1812). C'est le Royaume-Uni des Pays-Bas (qui regroupe alors les futurs pays du Benelux) qui le réadopte le premier en 1816, sur l'impulsion de son souverain Guillaume I des Pays-Bas, quatorze ans avant la révolution française de 1830 qui signe sa réintroduction en France L'introduction du système métrique dans les Pays-Bas méridionaux in Janus, J. Mertens. Revue internationale de l'histoire des sciences et de la médecine, t.60, pp. 1-12, 1973 . Évolutions du système métrique au XIX siècle En 1832, Gauss travaille pour l'application du système métrique comme système d'unités cohérent en sciences physiques. Il établit des mesures absolues du champ magnétique terrestre en utilisant un système d'unités fondé sur les unités centimètre, gramme et seconde parfois appelé « Système de Gauss ». Dans les années 1860, Maxwell et Thomson s'impliquent au sein de la British Association for the Advancement of Science (BA), fondée en 1831, pour la mise en place d'un système d'unités composé d'unités de base et d'unités dérivées. Ceci aboutit en 1874 à la création du « système CGS » fondé sur les unités centimètre, gramme et seconde. Dans les années 1880, la BA et le Congrès international d'électricité, ancêtre de la Commission électrotechnique internationale, s'accordent sur un système d'unités pratiques, parmi lesquelles l'ohm, le volt et l'ampère. Depuis la fondation de la Convention du Mètre La Convention du Mètre est créée en 1875 et instaure le Bureau international des poids et mesures (BIPM), le Comité international des poids et mesures (CIPM) et la Conférence générale des poids et mesures (CGPM) Convention du Mètre, 1875 . La 1 CGPM a lieu en 1889 et adopte de nouveaux prototypes pour le mètre et le kilogramme 1 Conférence Générale des Poids et Mesures, Résolution 1, 1889. Le système d'unités consacré est donc le « système MKS », du nom de ses unités de base, le mètre, le kilogramme et la seconde. En 1901, le physicien Giorgi avait montré qu'il était possible de combiner les unités électriques à celles du système MKS en ajoutant à ce dernier une unité électrique. La discussion de cette proposition par des organisations internationales parmi lesquelles l'Union internationale de physique pure et appliquée (IUPPA) et la Commission électrotechnique internationale aboutit en 1946 à l'adoption par le CIPM du « système MKSA », fondé sur le mètre, le kilogramme, la seconde et l'ampère. En 1954, après une enquête du BIPM ayant commencé en 1948, la CGPM entérine l'adoption des unités de base supplémentaires que sont l'ampère, le kelvin et la candela 10 Conférence Générale des Poids et Mesures, Résolution 6, 1954. Il reste alors peu d'étapes avant l'achèvement du système métrique tel que nous le connaissons. Tout d'abord, lui donner son nom actuel (Système international d'unités avec comme abréviation internationale SI). C'est chose faite en 1960 11 Conférence Générale des Poids et Mesures, Résolution 12, 1960. Ensuite, lui adjoindre comme dernière unité la mole, ce qui est fait en 1971 14 Conférence Générale des Poids et Mesures, Résolution 3, 1971. Utilisation dans le monde La plupart des pays du monde ont fait du système international leur système officiel d'unités ; cette action (passer officiellement d'un système d'unités national au système métrique) s'appelle métrification. Il est, de plus, légal d'utiliser le système international d'unités dans tous les pays du monde. En 2008, seuls trois pays dans le monde n'ont pas officiellement migré vers le système international : les États-Unis d'Amérique, le Libéria,la Birmanie. Cependant, aux États-Unis, l'usage du système métrique est de plus en plus répandu parmi les scientifiques [https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/appendix/appendix-g.html The World Factbook, Central Intelligence Agency, Appendix G, 2007]. Au Royaume-Uni, depuis le 1er janvier 2000, en application des directives européennes, l'usage du système métrique est obligatoire dans les domaines du commerce, de la santé publique, de la sécurité et de l'administration (bien que l'équivalent en unités impériales soit toléré), sauf pour la vente de la bière (et de lait dans des contenants réutilisables), la signalisation routière et les transactions de métaux précieux. The Units of Measurement Regulations 1995 À cette liste il faut également ajouter les domaines dans lesquels l'usage d'unités non métriques est autorisé dans la plupart des autres pays (aviation, navigation, etc.). Contrairement à une idée reçue, le système international est donc officiellement adopté au Royaume-Uni. Néanmoins, la plupart des unités de mesures non-métriques sont définies à partir des unités du Système international. Par exemple, le National Institute of Standards and Technology édite une table des définitions des unités de mesure américaines à partir des unités métriques Guide for the Use of the International System of Units (SI) / NIST Special Publication 811, National Institute of Standards and Technology / Barry N. Taylor, 1995. Notes et références Voir aussi * Bureau international des poids et mesures * Normalisation * ISO: Organisation internationale de normalisation * Unité de mesure * Conversion des unités Liens externes * BIPM: Bureau International des Poids et Mesures ** [http://www.bipm.org/fr/si/si_brochure/ Brochures PDF sur Le Système international d'unités] ** La 8 édition (2006), pour le Système international dans son état actuel * Système international d'unités - Les 7 unités de base * 0 Catégorie:Norme ISO af:SI-stelsel als:SI-Einheitensystem ar:نظام الوحدات الدولي ast:Sistema Internacional d'Unidaes bat-smg:SI be-x-old:Міжнародная сыстэма СІ bg:Международна система единици bn:এস্‌আই একক br:Sistem etrevroadel unanennoù ar fizik bs:SI sistem ca:Sistema Internacional d'Unitats cs:Soustava SI cu:Междѹнародьнъ мѣръ сѷстима da:Système International d'Unités de:Internationales Einheitensystem el:Διεθνές σύστημα μονάδων en:International System of Units eo:Sistemo Internacia de Unuoj es:Sistema Internacional de Unidades et:SI-süsteem eu:Nazioarteko Unitate Sistema fa:سیستم استاندارد بین‌المللی واحدها fi:Kansainvälinen yksikköjärjestelmä fur:Sisteme internazionâl di unitâts ga:Córas Idirnáisiúnta na nAonad gan:國際單位系統 gd:Système international d'unités gl:Sistema Internacional de Unidades he:מערכת היחידות הבינלאומית hi:अन्तर्राष्ट्रीय इकाई प्रणाली hr:Međunarodni sustav mjernih jedinica hu:SI mértékegységrendszer ia:Systema International de Unitates id:Sistem Internasional Satuan io:Unaj-internaciona sistemo is:Alþjóðlega einingakerfið it:Sistema internazionale di unità di misura ja:国際単位系 jbo:treci'e jv:Petungan Internasional ka:ერთეულთა საერთაშოირისო სისტემა kk:Өлшем бірліктерінің халықаралық жүйесі ko:국제단위계 ksh:SI-Basiseinheite ku:Sîstema Navneteweyî ya Yekînan la:Systema Internationale lb:Internationaalt Eenheetesystem lt:SI lv:Starptautiskā mērvienību sistēma mk:Меѓународен систем на мерни единици ml:അന്താരാഷ്ട്ര ഏകകവ്യവസ്ഥ mn:Олон улсын нэгжийн систем ms:Sistem Unit Antarabangsa nds:Internatschonal Eenheitensystem nl:SI-stelsel nn:SI-systemet no:SI-systemet oc:Sistèma internacionau d'unitats pl:Układ SI pt:Sistema Internacional de Unidades qu:SI tupuy ro:Sistemul internaţional de unităţi ru:СИ sco:SI simple:International System of Units sk:SI sl:Mednarodni sistem enot sq:Sistemi SI sr:СИ su:SI sv:SI sw:Vipimo sanifu vya kimataifa ta:அனைத்துலக முறை அலகுகள் th:หน่วยเอสไอ tl:Sistemang pandaigdig ng mga yunit tr:M.K.S. uk:Міжнародна система СІ ur:بین الاقوامی نظام اکائیات uz:SI vec:SI vi:SI yo:Ìwọ̀n Ẹyọ Akáríayé SI zh:国际单位制 zh-min-nan:Kok-chè Tan-ūi Hē-thóng zh-yue:國際單位制